1. Field
The embodiment relates to a robot. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a robot capable of improving affinity with a user by setting a display unit corresponding to an eye level of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot stores various pieces of information, such as information necessary for an operation, in a body unit. The information stored in the body unit can be displayed through a display unit fixed to the body unit under the control of a user.
However, according to the conventional robot, since the display unit is fixed to the body unit at a predetermined height, the eyes of a user may not meet with the display unit fixed at the predetermined height.
Thus, even if a user watches the display unit by pointing his/her eyes upon the robot while manipulating the robot at a close distance, since the display unit does not meet the eyes of the user, the user may not read information displayed on the display unit.
Further, when a user is tall, since the eyes of the user are positioned higher than the display unit, the user must bend down such that the eyes of the user meet the display unit. Further, when a user is short, since eyes of the user are positioned lower than the display unit, the user must raise the head toward the display unit.
However, currently used entertainment robots have various heights according to purposes thereof. The entertainment robots must be transformed in various postures in order to allow persons having various poses to use the robots, but such transformation of the robot cannot be achieved with the current robots.
In this regard, it is necessary to provide a friendly robot having a display unit which can rotate according to an eye level of a user. In detail, the display unit must meet with eyes of the user such that the robot can easily communicate with the user at a closer distance. In more detail, the degree of freedom and flexibility of the robot must be improved while the robot is moving to mate the display unit with the eyes of the user.